blinded by your Light - Spirited Away one shot
by PiiXXiiEE
Summary: The blinding light that engulfed the battlefield, forest and tower disapearred, but so did Chihiro and Haku. Where had they gone? What happened to them? Find out in this oneshot. Based of my fanfic "The Unfamiliar Realm"


GOMMMMEEEEEENNNN! XD I know this has been a VERY long time coming but OMG life has just been so crazy since i startd Uni! T^T I've had to go on hiatus for so many projects! It makes wanna weep XD I feel so guilty. Anyways so after forever and a day, this one shot is finally being posted XD I'll try edit this over the next few days so please bare with me

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The evening was warm, bathing the grassy field in the golden glow of the setting sun. Oli and Heili stood in front of an unforgettable tall, red building, the remnants of a once bustling amusement park. They stared long and hard across the lush, grassy field to the stone steps on the other side, hoping, waiting to see Chihiro and Haku come running down them any moment. Oli placed a gentle hand on Heili's shoulder, the gentle wind tousling their hair.

"Heili…I'm sorry but…we're out of time. We have to go" he said dejectedly. He wanted to wait to. He'd wanted to be able to wait forever for them to arrive. But they didn't have forever. They barely even had a few minutes before the sun set properly and they were trapped in this strange world for good.

"Just a little bit longer. They'll be here" she said, desperately hoping her words to be true. She kept staring ahead, her arms wrapped around her.

"Heili, please. I want to wait for them as much as you do, but we're out of time" She kept staring ahead, her gaze not budging from her spot. "The suns setting Heili" He paused, swallowing a lump in his throat "And besides…we…we don't even know if their…I mean they could be-"

"Don't you dare say it Oli Masari!" Heili said turning to face him and stamping her foot. "They are not…they're not dead! They're alive!" She paused, clutching her hand over her heart. "I know it. And you do to! I know you do. There strong in more ways than one. Especially when they're together. And that reminds me" Heili suddenly punched Oli hard in the arm.

"Ooow!" he said rubbing his arm. "What was that for!?"

"That was for nearly getting yourself killed you asshole! I told you not to do it! Do you know how worried I was!? Do anything like that again and you're in serious trouble!" Oli just grumbled, before smiling cheekily, and giving Heili a surprise kiss.

"I love you to" he said playfully. Heili blinked at him in surprise, before blushing and trying to give him an annoyed glare.

"Jerk" she muttered, but it only made Oli's grin wider. He gazed at the golden sky again, which was starting to mix in with various shades of pink and yellow.

"Your right" he said "I'm sure those two are fine" He moved closer to the tunnel and held out his hand to her. "But we need to go now. I think they'd be annoyed if we got stuck here after everything that's happened" Heili stared at Oli for a moment, clearly hesitating. She sighed, taking one last look behind her before she took Oli's hand. They walked hand in hand through the tunnel, the grassy green field getting further and further away.

"We'll see them again one day…right?" Oli gave Heili a reassuring smile.

"Of course we will!"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

She was, alive? But who was she? Oh. That's right. Chihiro. That was her name. She opened her eyes and saw nothing, but a fine featured, handsome man with jet black hair laying beside her in this void of warm light. Haku. His name was Haku. She smiled suddenly, as his eyes fluttered open. He was the one she loved most, and he loved her.

"Chihiro" he said almost surprised, before gazing at her affectionately. She reached across to him, putting her hand on his cheek. He placed his hand over hers gently, and buried his cheek in her hand more, kissing her palm. He gazed suddenly around them, and sat up. The odd thing was, he felt nothing beneath him. Chihiro followed his lead and sat up with him.

"Where do you suppose we are?" he asked calmly. Chihiro couldn't help but chuckle.

"If you don't know, you really think I would?" She paused for a moment, gazing around her once more. "You think we're dead?" she asked surprisingly calmly. "We must be. My injuries are gone" she said examining her arm. There was no pain in her back to indicate where the needles had been.

"I don't know. I always imagined there would be more to death" Haku said lightly, a slight playful smile on his face. "If this is death then I must admit, I'm rather disappointed. Especially having coming so close to it once or twice before" Chihiro couldn't help but giggle.

"Such odd beings you are to be so cheery, considering you know nothing of where you are or how long you shall remain here" said a light, but deep voice suddenly. It seemed to echo from all around them, and it sounded like it belonged to a male. It was melodic almost, and pleasant to the ears.

"And who might you be?" Haku asked cautiously, looking around. The voice just seemed to laugh heartily.

"I go by many names actually" it said. Suddenly a man who appeared to be in his early thirties appeared to be walking towards them, as if appearing from no where. He wore a red hakama with a white yaori. The man had straight golden hair that ran to his shoulders, with an arched razor cut fringe spilt down the middle. "But mostly, I am known as Apollo" his voice didn't seem to echo so much anymore, but sounded more solid. He had a face that spoke of humble honor and much experience, as well as a hint of wit and playfulness.

"Apollo?" Chihiro muttered to herself. "Ah! Your Diana's brother aren't you!?" Suddenly realizing who she was speaking to, Chihiro bowed low, and Haku followed her lead. Apollo merely laughed heartily, before approaching her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"My dear girl! You and your lover here just saved the world" Chihiro blushed suddenly. It felt like everyone knew about her and Haku's connection "There's no need to bow to me!" He lifted her up by the arm and gently hoisted her to her feet, doing the same with Haku.

"Um…Apollo sir. Where exactly are we?" she asked sheepishly. Apollo looked at her surprised for a moment, as if expecting she already knew the answer then laughed heartily, before gazing around him.

"Its not so much where you are that's the question, but where you aren't" he said.

"That…makes no sense" Haku said plainly.

"Not to you perhaps" Apollo said smiling.

"Well, where ever we are, how did we get here?" Chihiro asked looking around her.

"Simple actually" Apollo placed a hand on her head, and ruffled her hair slightly. "The universe, reality itself, is made from light and dark. You cannot have one without the other, or else they're would be nothing. And you my dear, released _alot_ of light, which in short, briefly tore open the fabric of reality creating a sort of portal. A weak portal, but a portal none the less. And so, here you are" he declared happily. He moved aside to reveal a simple, wooden circular table with three chairs placed around it with three glasses of refreshing cold drinks and a plate of biscuits laid out on top of it. Clearly that had not been there before.

"Tea?" he asked casually. Chihiro and Haku exchanged a bewildered glance.

"As nice as that sounds. Chihiro and I really must get back. Somehow" Haku said maturely.

"Really?" Apollo said chuckling sheepishly. "Are you sure you want to go? You can be happy here you know. Negative feelings are practically none existent in this place and nothing can harm you here. You two could stay here for as long as you like"

Chihiro and Haku looked at other and took each others hand. Neither of them knew what to do. It was a tempting offer.

"There's a lot I can teach you" Apollo continued. Without a single word being spoken between, the two had come to a decision.

"Thank you" Chihiro began, looking from Haku to Apollo, "But we'd like to return home if we can"

"There are a lot of people we want to see. People who are waiting for us" Apollo raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Are you sure? Its not everyday an offer like this comes along"

Chihiro nodded happily, and Apollo smiled knowingly.

"Very well" He raised his right arm, and a blurry miasma opened beside him revealing the bathhouse brightly lit against the night on the other side. "When you next see Diana, tell her I said hi. It's been a while since I've seen her" He moved aside and gestured towards the portal.

"We will" Chihiro promised.

"It was nice meeting you both" Apollo said before they stepped through. They paused before stepping through as Chihiro turned around, gave a bright smile and said "Thank you" Apollo was truthfully, a little surprised by this. By giving Chihiro the power of light, he had tied her fate to Jins, and their battle became inevitable. And yet she thanked him. But what Apollo didn't think of, was that in doing so, Chihiro had not only got to meet Haku again, but grow even closer to him.

Apollo watched as the portal closed and knew without a doubt that he had made the right decision.

"Opps. I probably should've mentioned that they've been here resting here for a few weeks"


End file.
